Trouble Has No Business With Her
by frankthedoor
Summary: Death. Demons. Alcohol. Another demon hunter with a hurt soul teams up with the Earps and Dolls to kill demons and uncover the mystery behind her family. Waverly/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _There is a house built out of stone_

 _Wooden floors, walls, and windowsills_

 _Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home_

As she drove down the road, Izzie was reminded of everything she was trying to forget. Guns, demons, screaming.

Death.

She cranked the radio, but the words just made her cry.

 _I held on as tightly as you held on to me_

 _I held on as tightly as you held on to me_

She didn't stop the music. She let it run through her head. Over and over. It kept ticking like a clock.

 _And I built a home_

 _For you, for me  
Until it disappeared _

_From me, from you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust…_

The song ended, but the last lyric screamed in her ears.

 _Dust_

Dust is what was left of her parents. Dust is what was left of her brother. Dust was almost her, had her brother not pushed her out of the way. However, pushing her only put him in even more danger. He was shot. Twice. But that wasn't what killed him. What killed him was the demon who ate him alive.

Her mother's last word came into her head.

"Purgatory."

She wasn't sure how she got out of the house. She just knows she was sitting up on the hill, watching it burn. She had a gun in her hands. Some old, western gun. She fired it at the demon running out of the house's remains. He screamed something about a curse, and then shot into the ground. She walked into her house, stared at what was left.

She knew where her mother and father were because their wedding rings were in those spots. She grabbed the rings, some papers that were still readable, stuff from the basement, and then took the (surprisingly still their) car keys.

It took one day, two hours, and fourty-three minutes for her to actually leave, and here she was, ten minutes away from Purgatory. She turned the radio off and slowed down. Probably best not to drive into a town going ninety miles an hour in a 1975 Camaro.

She was on a mission. She may not have been 100% sure what it was, but she was on one. Her mother had sent her here for a reason.

She pulled into a parking spot in front of a place called Shorty's. It seemed to be a bar.

 _I could use a damn drink._

She walked in, ignoring the closed sign. A girl was taking inventory of the alcohol. She had brown hair and dark hazel eyes.

 _Cute._

Said girl turned around. "Um, we're not op-"

She pulled out her gun. "If you don't give me a fucking drink, I will shoot this place up."

The girl didn't seem too fazed. "Are you even 21?"

"Does that even matter? I need some alcohol."

"So do I," another girl said.

Izzie was impatient and mad. She pointed her gun in the other girl's direction.

"Wo-oah, Cowgirl. No need to get frisky."

She eyes the stranger for a few seconds, then put the old gun away. "So, drink?" she angrily asked the girl behind the bar.

"Come on, little sis, this one's obviously had a rough day," the second girl said.

"I'm not going to give her alcohol after she pulled a gun on you, Wynonna!"

"Waves, it's ok. I've had plenty of guns pulled on me. It kind of happens every day."

"What are you, a cop?" Izzie asked as the first girl set a beer in front of her.

"You could say that," the second one answered. "I'm Wynonna. This is my younger sister, Waverly."

Izzie was suddenly curious, and suspicious. "Is your last name Earp?"

"Why, yes" Waverly snapped. "Are you some crazy Wyatt Earp fan?"

"No."

She finished her beer and then asked for another. Waverly set another one in front of her. "That's your last," she said, then went back to what she was originally doing.

"So, who are you?" Wynonna asked.

"What's it to you?"

"You know who we are."

She was silent. "Izzie Heirt."

"I'm guessing you're not from around here because in Purgatory, you can't not know someone."

"I'm not."

"Where are you from?"

"It's none of your business."

She placed a five on the counter for the beers and walked out. She decided to find the library and do some research.

 **AN: A Wynonna Earp fic! I do love Waverly and Nicole, but this one won't feature those two. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!**

 **Song: To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Hello darkness my old friend_

 _I've come to talk to you again_

Izzie awoke abruptly. She'd had a nightmare. A gruesome one.

She sat in the dark of her car, gasping for air. She looked at the clock on her dashboard.

 _3:34 a.m._

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone_

She lay in her car for 3 more hours, trying to get some sleep, but her dreams were still haunted. Words and cries kept ringing in her head. After a short doze, she woke up crying.

The same song was playing.

" _Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows…_

She lay there and listened.

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence_

She went to close her eyes again, but a knock on her window made her jump.

It was the younger Earp girl.

She opened her door. "You going to pull your gun on me again?"

"No," Izzie said, stumbling out of her car. "You got any alcohol?"

"Now _that_ sounds good. Morning drink."

"No, Wynonna. It's 6 am," Waverly sighed. "Yay. Now I'm surrounded by two alcoholics."

"Oh, I'm not an alcoholic," Izzie said, "I just-"

Realizing where she was going with that sentence, she fell silent.

"Hey, we all have a reason," Wynonna sighed, patting her on the back. "So, why are you sleeping in your car? Purgatory may be small, but we do have a hotel. Well, it's really just a shithole, but… you know. A bed is a bed." She laughed. "And why the hell would you sleep outside a library?"

"I don't exactly have a lot of money. And I was doing research last night."

"Yeah, I can see the research in your car. You steal that stuff?"

"I made a few copies. The rest is mine. Believe it or not, I'm not into the whole stealing gig."

"So you can pull a gun on someone, but you won't rob them?" Waverly asked. "Suspicious."

"I'm sorry. Yesterday wasn't exactly a good day."

"Obviously." The younger Earp scoffed. "How old are you, anyway? I swear, if you're under twenty-one-"

"You don't need to know," Izzie snapped.

She registered a small look of hurt on Waverly's face. Enough to make her slightly regret her tone. But she really didn't need to know anything about her. No one did.

"Waves here just doesn't want to lose her job. Don't mind her," Wynonna said, breaking the silence. "Look, if you want, you could spend a few nights at our place. Just help out around the house and stuff, and that can be your rent."

"Wynonna!" Waverly smacked her older sister.

Wynonna whispered something in her sister's ear. All Izzie heard was, "She's not a…"

Upon further whispering, it seemed the two sisters had come to a decision. Izzie could sleep on the couch, as long as she helped out and didn't pull guns on them. Waverly still didn't seem too happy about it.

The younger Earp sighed and walked off. Wynonna looked at Izzie. "Well, I'll show you back to the homestead. Just follow me."

(*)

When Izzie pulled onto the Earps property, she knew she'd seen it before. She couldn't remember where, but she recognized it. When they walked inside, she saw a photo of Wynonna's father. She recognized him, too. She didn't voice any of this to Wynonna, though.

"Hey, look, I appreciate the offer, but I think it'd be better if I just stayed in my car," Izzie stated.

"How come?"

"I like my car."

Wynonna laughed. "I like my truck. That doesn't mean I'd sleep in it."

"I'm going to stay in my car," Izzie said, annoyed, and walked outside.

"Fine!" Wynonna shouted, taking a beer out of the refrigerator.

(*)

She spent the next two days laying low. She was a fairly good spy. The only problem was that a car like her attracted… _certain_ people. Many people watched as she drove by, so she was forced to park it somewhere secluded and walk everywhere.

She'd learned that Wynonna was _definitely_ not a saint. She was far from it. However, after all of the not-so-great information gathered on the girl, she had wondered what had happened to the older girl to make her shoot her father.

Waverly was a different story. Everyone liked her. She was smart and beautiful. She'd "escaped" the shadow of her family.

One small article she found had mentioned demons, but she couldn't find any ties between that and the Earps. She also couldn't figure out how she knew Wynonna's father.

After a long day of some not at all rewarding research, she slumbered back into her car. She was looking at a photo of the Earp home when she heard a loud yelling. A man with a black and white mohawk was holding up another man. Mohawk dude was saying something about the Earps, but she couldn't make out what.

Then, his eyes turned red.

She had seen red eyes. They were all too familiar.

She sat there trying to hear what they were saying, but what she could pick up wasn't helpful. She looked down for a second to find a photograph and heard a knock on her window.

His eyes were red.

 **AN: Hello again! Thank you for reading the second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm so, so sad that there is only one episode left in this season :(. I guess I'll have to wait…**

 **Speaking of waiting, yes, I will try to update my other fics soon, I promise!**

 **Feed my ego and leave a review? Pretty please?**


End file.
